


Fulfilled

by Enrinkari



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M, it starts sad but ends good i promise, please dont be mad at meeeeeeeeeeeeee, stop letting me write when i'm depressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 02:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18729745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enrinkari/pseuds/Enrinkari
Summary: Tyrathan has to know if he kept the promise he made back in Pandaria.





	Fulfilled

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SORRY
> 
> um. again i don't play horde so if i messed some things up please forgive me. but i've had this idea for a while. just to give the boys a happy ending. ):
> 
> also, how do spirits in WoW work? fucking miracles man

Trueshot Lodge was quiet nowadays. Most of the hunters had moved on once the Legion had been defeated and now fought in the current war. He didn't mind it though. He stayed and enjoyed the quiet. He didn't want to fight in some senseless faction war. He didn't think he could anyways. Over the past few weeks, he had been getting weaker and weaker. He wasn't old for a human, but he could tell his time was coming. He could feel Bwonsamdi coming for his soul. To be fair, he would have given it to him already, but he had a promise he had had to keep. With the Legion defeated, though, he wondered if he kept it. 

 

Tyrathan Khort stood up and walked out of his tent. No, he couldn't let Bwonsamdi have him just yet. He needed to ask the Loa of Death a question, and he knew Bwonsamdi would never answer a question as he took a soul. He had to somehow go to Bwonsamdi. He walked over to a giant statue of an eagle. It was of Ohn'ahra, a Wild God revered by hunters. She had shown herself once to all of the Unseen Path, but Tyrathan had felt her look at him multiple times. Maybe she liked him? Maybe she hated him. Either way, she was his only way to find Bwonsamdi.

 

He knelt before the statue and put his hands together to say a prayer. "Ohn'ahra, I don't know if you can hear me, or if you even care. I am just a lowly hunter, not the hero who saved you. But I need one favor. I need to find Bwonsamdi, the Loa of Death. He wants my soul, and while I will go willingly, I have a question to ask him face to face first. Please. Help me."

 

He stood up and noticed how still the Lodge was. Not even the wind was blowing. He then heard a loud screech, and looked above him. A giant eagle was flying towards where he was. His eyes got wide as he watched the bird gracefully land in front of him. The bird lowered its head to look at him. "Tyrathan Khort. I care about you more than you will ever know," a gentle female voice said in his head.

 

"Ohn'ahra..." he whispered.

 

"Tell me, my little hunter. Going to Bwonsamdi in the state you are now will lead to your death. Are you sure you are willing to go, knowing this?" She cocked her head to side.

 

Tyrathan answered without hesitation. "Yes. I have nothing left for me here. I am very tired, and would just like to rest, Ohn'ahra."

 

He swore the look in her eyes was one of sadness. "If that is decision, I will help you. Bwonsamdi is located in Nazmir, part of Zandalar. I will fly you there, and protect you from harm until it is time for you to cross over." She laid her body flat so Tyrathan could climb onto her back. "If you are ready, Tyrathan." Tyrathan nodded, and Ohn'ahra took off.

 

\-----------

 

Ohn'ahra circled above a building. "That is the Necropolis. It is where Bwonsamdi resides."

 

Tyrathan looked down. "And also a ton of Horde, it seems. I'll never get in."

 

"Do not worry, my hunter. I said I would protect you, and I will." She gave a small caw and around twenty eagles appeared around her. "I will send these decoys to distract the Horde below, so you can swoop in and enter without being seen." With a click of her beak, the eagles dove towards the Horde. It didn't take long for the eagles to do their job. A few chased off the ones closest to the entrance to the Necropolis, while the others kept dive bombing more members of the Horde. "This is your stop, Tyrathan. I hope you get an answer to the question you have." She shook her body, and Tyrathan fell off. Instead of falling straight to the ground, though, he floated down, protected by Ohn'ahra still. He landed right near the entrance and ran in.

 

Luckily almost all of the Horde were scared of Bwonsamdi, so there were none inside the Necropolis. Tyrathan walked as lightly as he could regardless. He may be weaker, but he still had his hunter's instinct. As he walked further in, he saw a dim blue light. Following it, as it got brighter, he saw him. The Loa of Death in the middle of the temple, his back turned towards Tyrathan at the moment. Bwonsamdi had almost gotten him once. He had been spared, though, because of... Thinking about it made his heart hurt worse than it already did.

 

As he got close to Bwonsamdi, he saw the Loa's ears twitch. He must have heard Tyrathan walking finally. He turned around to look at who was making the noise, and his smile got wide. "Well, well. If it ain't me favorite 'uman!" 

 

"I don't know if that's a compliment or not, Bwonsamdi," Tyrathan said, stopping where the walkway towards Bwonsamdi ended. 

 

"It not be often de Loa take an interest to a 'uman, so I be saying it's an 'onor, especially from me!" Bwonsamdi laughed and floated down to be level with Tyrathan. "Now, did you come 'ere to make my job easier? See, I knew there be a reason I be liking you."

 

"Yes and no," Tyrathan said. "I will go willingly, don't worry. I know it's my time. But. I have a question to ask first." He gave a sad smile. "Maybe you could give your favorite human that at least?"

 

Bwonsamdi broke out into a laugh. "Oh manthing, you really be one of a kind!" He floated a little bit away. "Fine, since you be makin my job easier, I be answering your question. Ask away."

 

Tyrathan took a deep breath. "Can...Is there any way I can talk to...him?" 

 

Bwonsamdi looked at Tyrathan smug. "Who, mon?"

 

Tyrathan cursed at Bwonsamdi in Zandali. "You know who."

 

"I do, mon. But I be needing you to say it."

 

How long had it been since Tyrathan had said his name? The last time he could remember was when he saw his funeral. He may have stopped saying his name, but he never stopped thinking about him. "Vol'jin," he said quietly, voice shaky. "Can I talk to Vol'jin? I don't know how the afterlife works, and if I'd be able to see him, or what. So I just need to talk to him. Please."

 

Bwonsamdi's look got even more smug somehow. "You be in luck, Tyrathan." Tyrathan wondered what he meant, but then he heard four sets of footsteps traveling down the hall, one that he would know anywhere. He had learned how he walked back in Pandaria, after all. His heart pounded in his chest as he turned around and looked behind him.

 

~~~~

 

They had arrived at the Necropolis right as the last of the eagles flew away. "Dat type of bird don't be from around here," Talanji said confused. 

 

"They look like the eagles from Highmountain," Baine said, equally confused. "I wonder what happened." The Horde champion didn't say anything but was listening to Tanlanji and Baine.

 

Vol'jin, however, was focused on the giant eagle perched on the Necropolis. Why were the others not talking about THAT? "Because only you can see me, spirit of Vol'jin," the eagle said in his head. "Do not worry. I am a Wild God and friend to hunters. I am just here waiting." Vol'jin wanted to ask for what, but kept his mouth shut as the four walked into the temple.

 

They were in the middle of trying to figure out who told Vol'jin to name Sylvanas as Warchief, and so far their quest wasn't going well. They were coming back to Bwonsamdi to see if he knew more than he was letting on. As they walked down the walkway, a familiar scent caught Vol'jin by surprise. Earth and pine trees. He had enjoyed that scent many times while at the Shado-Pan Monastery. But that would mean... No, there was no way he was here.

 

They all heard Bwonsamdi laugh and talk to someone. "Who else is here?" Baine wondered. As they got close, they were all surprised. "A human?! Here?!" Baine yelled, as he, Talanji, and the Horde Champion got ready to attack. They were all even more surprised as they saw Vol'jin run towards the human.

 

The human let out a sob and ran towards Vol'jin. They met and embraced the other tightly, falling to their knees. Both the human and Vol'jin were crying, holding each other tight, like neither could believe the other was there.

 

"What is going on?" Baine said quietly.

 

"I think I recognize that human," the Horde champion said. "He was at Vol'jin's funeral, far enough away to not be seen, but close enough to see. He said he was a friend of Vol'jin's."

 

"Champion, go make sure no one else be comin' in 'ere," Talanji said. "I be 'avin a feeling no one else should be seein' dis." The Horde champion nodded and took off for the door. Slowly, Talanji and Baine walked up to the other two, still in each other's embrace. "Well aren't you gonna introduce us, Vol'jin?" she said softly.

 

The two jumped a little and looked up at her, but refused to let each other go. "Dis be Tyrathan Khort. He was at the Shado-Pan Monastery when I be dere recoverin' from Garrosh's attempt on me life. He became a trusted friend dere and saved my life."

 

Bwonsamdi floated over, hovering above everyone. "Half truths, Vol'jin, don't be lookin' good on you."

 

Vol'jin shot a glare at Bwonsamdi. "Half truths?" Baine asked.

 

For a third time, Bwonsamdi had a smug look on his face. "Oh yea, mon. Maybe this just be Bwonsamdi being old, but I don't be knowing of anyone who sleeps with someone else as just a 'friend.'" He started to laugh again as Tyrathan turned red and looked at the ground.

 

It took Baine a minute to add two and two together but when he did he looked at Vol'jin with surprise. "Is...Is he...?" 

 

"Do it be mattering now, Baine?" Vol'jin looked possessive of Tyrathan. "But yes it be true."

 

"I do hate to interrupt this conversation about our private life back in the day," Tyrathan spoke up, making Vol'jin turn his head back to look at him. "But..." His eyes started to water again. "Vol'jin... I... I'm sorry. I should have been there. I could have saved you again. I could have..."

 

"Shhh my human," Vol'jin said quietly, placing his hands on Tyrathan's face. "You 'ave noting to be sorry about." 

 

"Did I fulfill our promise?" Tyrathan closed his eyes. "Did I ever get the one that got you?"

 

"Of course Tyrathan," Vol'jin smiled. "You actually be gettin 'im three times before 'e was killed for good."

 

"Good," Tyrathan said, smiling. "Because I am very tired, Vol'jin..." He then fell backwards without warning.

 

"Tyrathan!" Vol'jin scooted over to him and sat beside him, placing his head on his lap. "Talanji! What's wrong with him?"

 

Talanji froze. She knew her and Baine shouldn't be here, watching this. The urgency in Vol'jin's voice make her move, though. She called upon the Loa and looked over him. "Vol'jin..." she spoke very quietly. "He's dying. His body is shutting down."

 

"No..." Vol'jin looked down at Tyrathan. His breathing was shallow and fast. His eyes, those beautiful green eyes, were losing their brightness. "Tyrathan..."

 

"Shhh, my troll," Tyrathan said weakly. "I knew this would happen if I came here. But I'm glad I did. At least I won't die alone." 

 

"Tyrathan, back at the Monastery all those years ago, I never told ya - "

 

"I knew." He closed his eyes and coughed. "I knew. But you were needed. You had to save the Horde from Garrosh. So I made sure you never said it." He opened his eyes slightly and used the rest of his strength to place his hand on Vol'jin's face. "And I hope you knew for me too." He gave Vol'jin one final smile and breathed his last, eyes closing and arm falling limp. Tyrathan Khort died in Vol'jin's arms.

 

Talanji, who had moved back to beside Baine, and Baine both lowered their heads in respect. They had no idea who this human was, but if he was this important to Vol'jin, then he deserved their respect. Outside, they heard the caw of an eagle, which sounded quite sad.

 

Vol'jin just held Tyrathan's body for a few minutes, not moving. He was in shock. He finally got to see Tyrathan again, just to watch him die. "Bwonsamdi." When he spoke, it was cold. "Let me see him. Now."

 

Bwonsamdi turned upside down and floated around Vol'jin. "Oh, da troll wants to be wit 'is 'uman? I can be doin dat...for a price." He started to say something else, but was drowned out by a loud screech and the flapping of wings.

 

"BWONSAMDI!!!" Ohn'ahra screamed, flying straight to an unexpecting Bwonsamdi and barely missing him with her talons.

 

"Ohn'ahra?!" Baine was getting tired of all the surprises today.

 

"Who is dis?" Talanji asked.

 

"Ohn'ahra is a Wild God. She watches over all hunters, and helped in the history of Highmountain. Maya as been teaching me their history."

 

"GET OFF ME YA DUMB BIRD!!" Bwonsamdi was swatting at her as she flew around and pecked at him. She flew once more around the room and landed near Baine.

 

"First, Baine Bloodhoof, thank you for taking care of Maya and helping her." She spoke with kindness to Baine. "Please help her become the great leader I know she can be."

 

"T...Thank you, Ohn'ahra. I will." Baine was flabbergasted but flattered.

 

"Second..." she turned to Bwonsamdi and glared at him. "Do not forget, Loa of Death, we already had a deal. I would allow you to have my hunter's soul if you allowed him to be with the one in his heart." She looked down at Vol'jin, still holding Tyrathan's body, and her look went soft. Vol'jin realized what she meant.

 

"You be thinking Bwonsamdi be breaking deals, bird brain?" Bwonsamdi looked annoyed. 

 

"You tell me, Bwonsamdi." She stared at Bwonsamdi, waiting for him to speak.

 

When he finally did, it was with a grumble. "Fine, fine. I not be one to break a deal. Your hunter can be 'avin what 'e wants." 

 

"Talanji!" the Horde champion yelled from near the entrance. "We got a problem! Nathanos is here!"

 

"Do not worry. I will distract him, as a final act for my hunter." Ohn'ahra looked at Vol'jin one last time. "Please take good care of him for me, Vol'jin." She spread her wings and flew out, and they could instantly hear the screams of eagles dive bombing the Horde again.

 

"Vol'jin, you need to be movin or else I can't be gettin 'is spirit," Bwonsamdi said. Vol'jin laid Tyrathan's body down gently and backed up a few feet away. Bwonsamdi floated down and placed his hand on Tyrathan's chest. "At least I finally be gettin to do dis," he said, and pulled Tyrathan's soul from out of his body. He then set the soul down, and it slowly took the form of Tyrathan, but ghostly. 

 

The spirit of Tyrathan slowly opened his eyes, trying to focus. "Where...where am I?" he said before looking over at his corpse. "Oh, that's right." He stopped and then turned to see Vol'jin. "Vol'jin?"

 

"Tyrathan..."

 

"I... I didn't think I'd get to see you again once I died..."

 

"Ohn'ahra be makin a deal with Bwonsamdi. He be getting to take your spirit, but you get to be with the one in your heart." Vol'jin smiled. "Which I guess be me."

 

Tyrathan didn't say anything. He just smiled back and then moved over to Vol'jin and gave him a kiss, which the troll returned gladly. They could finally be together. Everything was going to be okay.

 

They forgot the others were there until Baine coughed awkwardly. They pulled away from each other. "Sorry..." Vol'jin started, but Talanji stopped him.

 

"You be useless sometimes, Vol'jin," she said with a smile. "Go, carry your mate over to da otha side. We need to be dealin with Nathanos anyways." 

 

Vol'jin nodded and picked Tyrathan up bridal style, causing the human to laugh. Never taking their gaze off each other, Vol'jin took Tyrathan with him to the afterlife, where they could be together until the end of time.


End file.
